Harry Potter and the Midnight Game
by XxTomarry-FiFTeeNxX
Summary: Draco had said, “Don’t fuck with things that shouldn’t be fucked with.” What happened? We invited the Midnight Man to play a game with us. This was all Hermione’s fault! Crack-ish horror, swearing, gore, violence. 8th Year I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE MIDNIGHT GAME
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own _Harry Potter _nor the rules to _The Midnight Game. _**

**The plot is mine though! Yayyy.**

**_**

The Midnight Game is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of the pagan religion in question.

While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game, and there is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring.

It is highly recommended that you do not play the Midnight Game.

If you are actually bored enough to play the game, keep these rules close to you as you would a Bible.

Do not turn on any lights during the Midnight Game.

Do not use a flashlight during the Midnight Game.

Do not go to sleep during the Midnight Game.

Do not use another person's blood on your name.

Do not use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work.

And definitely do not try to provoke the Midnight Man in any way.

My name's Harry Potter and my friends and I are going to tell you the story of how every rule was broken when we played the Midnight Game.

HARRY

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, nice change from the snowy landscape the occupants that resided in her.

It had been slightly less than a year since Voldemort had been defeated by me, Harry Potter, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. After Hogwarts had been repaired after the Final Battle, everyone who had survived the onslaught of the war was invited to redo their year.

For those who were Seventh Years during the war, Headmistress McGonagall had made a whole new year for us. We were now known as the 'Eighth Years'.

At least it wasn't something ridiculous like Seventh Years 1.0. Honestly...

Anyway, I'm losing the thread, let's get back to the story.

It was a nice sunny day at Hogwarts. Luckily for everyone, it was a Saturday, so no classes.

People were milling about, doing nothing. My group of friends and I were sitting under a large tree near the Black Lake, lazing about.

Our group comprised of three Slytherins and three Gryffindors. Ron, Hermione and I, Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

Draco's head was in my lap, his body lazily stretched out on the grass. I was playing with his gel free platinum blond locks, reveling in their softness with my back against the body of the tree.

Why were we, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in such an intimate position?

Well, after the war, I had never gotten back together with Ginny. The girl was kind of disappointed, but she understood. The surprise was that she had already had been dating Neville for awhile. Those two are great together.

Luna actually ended up with the quiet Slytherin, Theo Nott. Those two complement each other wonderfully with their similar yet contrasting personalities.

I had not been ready to be in a relationship so quickly after killing a man, no matter how much the snake-faced bastard deserved it.

One day, when I was in the Room of Requirement, brooding about my life (as always) Draco had stepped into the cozy room. His face had looked tear stained, his eyes a little flushed.

Something that was unusual for the usually snarky blond.

Forgetting about my own shit, my so-called "People saving thing" overrode everything else.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry to intrude in whatever fucked up thing you're sulking over,"the blond said with a thick voice.

That statement made me smile for the first time in four months. Not a small one, a true genuine one.

"No, it's cool. Come, sit."I had said, patting the empty space on the comfy couch.

The blond hesitantly stepped forward, bluish-silver eyes apprehensive.

"I'm not gonna bite you!" I said, chuckling.

Draco moved more confidently, plopping himself onto the sofa.

"Don't be a prat, Potter! I know you won't bite,"he replied indignantly.

"Suuure Malfoy." I said as I rolled my eyes. "What happened?" I asked him.

Draco's normally smug face was clouded with some expression of sadness.

"Well...You know my involvement in the war, right?"

I nodded, listening intently.

"I never wanted to become a killer. I still get nightmares about the incident at my Manor. Some people still shun me even when I still did the right thing in the end, but I understand that it was just too little too late...All those people!"he whispered brokenly. Then the dam burst.

He immediately began sobbing silently while I held him close, rocking us back and forth.

He had stopped awhile later and looked up from my arms. His stare seemed to penetrate deep into my soul, searching for something and it seemed like Draco saw what he liked.

He disentangled himself out of my embrace and suddenly kissed me! At first I tensed, but I relaxed more as the seconds ticked by.

After that kiss, we actually hit it off and found out we had a lot of things in common. It was nice really.

Draco was the sun to my endless night. We kept each other sane and the rest of the Wizarding World accepted our relationship (though I have no idea how it was leaked) even if they didn't, I'd stick two middle fingers in the air and tell them to bugger off.

Now as we sat under the cool shade by the lake, Hermione shot up from her boyfriend, Blaise's lap.

"What's up, Mia?"Pansy asked from Ron's lap.

Hermione had a mischievous glint in her cinnamon eyes. Not a good sign.

The brunette ignored the question and simply turned to me.

"Harry..."she began.

"Yah?" I replied in a suspicious tone, sitting up straighter. That moved earned me a mild slap from a very comfortable Draco.

"Do you know the creepypasta Muggle genre?"she asked me.

"Yes I do! I particularly like 'Jeff the Killer' and the 'Slenderman',"I replied.

The others looked confused.

"Have you ever read about the Midnight Game?"Hermione said, practically bouncing on her knees.

The others paled. So did I. It seemed as if they had heard about that one too.

"No man, Hermione! Don't go messing with something that should be left well alone! My mum warned me and the others about the Midnight Game! It's actually true, it's not just in Muggle books!"Ron chastised her, for once being the voice of reason.

Hermione scoffed. "It's not gonna do anything! The Midnight Man isn't even real!"

"Yes he is! And he could drive you to killing yourself just to get away from him! I never wanna play that game after what happened to Giovanni Zabini-De Las Azul who was my Aunt Jebella's kid, my cousin by the way, when he and his friends played it when they were seventeen. I was only thirteen at the time mind you!

They were actually stupid enough to think that the Midnight Man wasn't real! He is actually very real and his game is really scary.

After Vanni played that game, one of his friends actually died while he today is stuck in a very nice psychiatric ward in St. Mungo's! And that was five years ago..."Blaise put his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Hermione, I thought you were clever, but you're just being plain stupid! Even I'm not as suicidal as you!"Pansy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Hermione sniffed and stuck her nose out in the air.

"I don't believe that this Midnight Man fucker is real! I only wanted us to have something fun to do, since the Easter holidays are coming up. And we'll be spending them here!"she said petulantly.

"Granger, no! Don't fuck with things that aren't meant to be fucked with!"warned Draco, sitting up next to me.

"Please guys! You all know that you owe me for one thing or two. Consider playing the game as payment!" Hermione pleaded, her cinnamon orbs filling with unshed tears. She looked directly at me.

Clever girl. Using my own soft heart against me.

As emerald met topaz, a stare down commenced. I only lasted five minutes before I looked away.

"Fine,"I said a bit sullenly. "Who knows, this may actually be fun?"

Hermione's face lit up like it was her birthday. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much! Love ya Harry!"she squealed.

The others stared at me as if I were insane. Maybe I was, if I condoned this.

"Potter, if anything happens to me, it's on you and Granger!"growled Draco, his silver eyes flashing.

Blaise, Ron and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Aww, shut up guys! It's going to be fuuuun!"said Hermione.

That was the first time I wished that I had listened and shot down Hermione's idea.


	2. Two

HERMIONE

It's my turn to take over the story, hello.

So after Draco had bitched at Harry, I scoffed yet again.

"I'm going to the library. They must have a book on the Midnight Game. You'll see, it will be fun!" I said as I stood up, giving Blaise a peck on the cheek, which he returned it a bit sulkily.

I ran off to the library, my ponytail flying loosely behind me. It took me only ten minutes get to my final destination, I greeted Madam Pince and headed of the the section in the library reserved for people with a...darker taste in literature.

I took scanned the shelves looking for the prize until I found it. I cheered internally, my eyes were sparkling in delight. I took the book out and went to Madam Pince to scan it out.

She stared at me weirdly as she read the title, Decem de in oscuro zoppo notum ut Homonis (Ten of the Darkest games known to Man)

"Dear, are you SURE you want to take out this book?"she asked me hesitantly. Her teal eyes held concern that I brushed off. That was my first mistake.

I smiled at the elderly woman and said: "Yes, Madam Pince. It's just for research, that's all..."

The woman sighed softly and nodded. She waved her wand over the book and soon it was taken out.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted over my shoulder as I left the library.

A "No noise in the library!" was my reply.

I found myself back in the same area I had left my friends at, them still sitting in the shade idly. Harry was the first one to notice the book in my hands as I sat down.

"What's that?"he asked curiously, sliding closer towards me.

Everyone clustered closer to get a better look.

"The book that has the rules on how to play the Midnight Game. I read it awhile ago..." I said absently, flicking through the pages until I went to page 493. Yes, the book was that long.

"Found it!"I said. I put the book in my lap and began to read it out loud.

Everyone settled down into a comfortable position and quietened down.

I cleared my throat before I began...

"_The Midnight Game is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of the pagan religion in question._

_While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game, and there is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. _

_It is highly recommended that you do not play the Midnight Game._

_But, for those few thrill-seekers searching for a rush or those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are the simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk._

**Instructions**

**(Guys, I recommend that you don't play this. There actually have been records on the internet were people were scared shitless or worse when playing the Game. I got this straight from Pinterest. Please guys, stay safe)**

**Prerequisites****: **_It must be exactly 12:00am when you begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. Materials required include a candle; a wooden door; at least one drop of your own blood; a piece of paper; matches or a lighter; and salt. If you are playing with multiple people they will all need their own aforementioned materials and will have to perform the steps below separately._

**Step One:** _Write your full name (first, middle, and last) on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of your blood onto the paper. Allow it to soak into the paper._

**Step Two:** _Turn off all lights in the house. Go to your front door, which must be wooden, and place the paper with your name on in front of it. Now take the candle and light it. Place the candle on top of the paper with your name._

**Step Three:** _Knock on your door 22 times (the hour MUST be 12:00am upon the final knock), then open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the Midnight Man into your house._

**Step Four:** _Immediately relight your candle._

_This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your now completely dark house with a lit candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33am. Should your candle ever go out, then that means the Midnight Man is nearby. You must relight the candle within the next ten seconds. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, you must then immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of those, the Midnight Man will then induce a hallucination of your greatest fear, which will last until 3:33am. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must stay within the circle until 3:33am. _

_You must continue until 3:33am. without being attacked by the Midnight Man or being trapped within the circle of salt to win the Midnight Game. If you are still alive at 3:33 am, you've won. The Midnight Man will then leave at 3:33am and you will be safe to proceed with your morning._

**Addendum:** _Indications that you are near the Midnight Man include a sudden drop in temperature; seeing a pure black, humanoid figure through the darkness; and a very soft whispering coming from an indiscernible source. If you experience any of these, it is then advised that you leave the area to avoid the Midnight Man._

_Staying in one spot throughout the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. It is highly advised that you keep moving throughout the game._

_Do **not **turn on any lights during the Midnight Game._

_Do **not **use a flashlight during the Midnight Game._

_Do **not **go to sleep during the Midnight Game._

_Do **not **use another person's blood on your name._

_Do **not** use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work._

_And definitely do **not **try to provoke the Midnight Man in any way._

_That is all. Have fun._"

"Merlin, that sounds so dodgy!"squeaked Pansy.

"Yah,"agreed Harry. "I feel creeped out and I'm not even playing it at all."

"Why shouldn't we provoke the Midnight Man anyway? Mum never said..."asked Ron looking a bit pale.

"I've always wondered..."mused Draco.

"Mi Madre would always shy away whenever I asked her why or she always told me to go away. Why is it?"Blaise stated aloud.

"There's a page in here that tells us why not to, but I still think it's nonsense..." I said as I flipped through a few pages. "Here it is!"

I cleared my throat yet again. Dear Lord, I sounded like Umbitch—_sorry_!—_Toadbitch_—fine! Umbridge. Yes _that_ old hag who worked in the Ministry. Thank Merlin she's in Azkaban...

Anyway, getting ahead of myself. Back to the story...

I cleared my throat and began to read aloud:

"_If you dare provoke the Midnight Man, you will be lucky enough to even survive, for he will torture you—sometimes to death—until 3:33am._"

Everyone paled visibly. Even I did. Yet again, I scoffed:

"I don't believe this shit! Let's start planning!"

Second Mistake.

**———————————————————**

**A/N: thanks to I aM inSAnE-Ly smexy and Carlaysia Belton for the first reviews! Love ya **


	3. Three

BLAISE 

So Hermione spoke with you already, huh? Well now, it's my turn to take over.

Anyway...

"I don't believe this shit! Let's start planning!"Hermione had said.

I gulped nervously, a sense of foreboding took over. I still didn't want to do this, but since everyone else was testing out this new theory that the Midnight Man may actually not be real, I wanted to try it too.

Against my better judgment.

I just wonder sometimes how I ended up with that psycho I call my girlfriend.

Actually, I do.

I had had been in the library a lot in fifth year. Hermione would always be sitting at the table I sat at, just reading or doing her homework, just to get away from Ron or on rare occasions, Harry.

We had progressed from silent acquaintances, to actually being caring friends. No one knew of our friendship, outside of Draco and Theo.

During the war, my mother, Madam Callixta Zabini had taken me away from England and had us live with her sister, my Aunt Jebella Zabini-De Las Azul and her husband Joaquin De Las Azul in Spain, Madrid.

After the war, we returned. I immediately got together with Hermione, glad that she was okay. One thing led to another, then we started dating and doing other 'things' that any other couple would do spending time together.

No. You do not need to know what stuff we did, I'll leave it to your dirty imagination.

Anyway, back to the main point.

As we sat in a circle, Hermione began to plan.

"Listen, does anyone know a good place to play the game? It needs to be spacious enough to let us lurk..."she asked.

Ron gasped. "Wait! I know! Harry, Hermione, don't you guys remember the Shrieking Shack? It's huge. Well, it's not ugly anymore since McGonagall fixed it up nicely, there's no chances of us falling through holes in the floor,"he said.

Hermione's face lit up yet again while Harry paled. I wondered why. Wasn't the Shrieking Shack no longer haunted? It should be quite safe to go in there.

"Yes, Ron! It's front door is also wooden. Luckily McGonagall didn't change that one to steel like here at the castle..."Hermione said.

"Yes, Granger, but how in the fucking hell do you expect us to get us out of the castle silently?!"Draco hissed at her.

Hermione gave him an 'are you seriously that stupid?' look.

"Draco, Draco, Draco..."she said in a condescending smile. "We Eight Years all share dorms. You room with Harry, I with Pansy and Ron with Blaise. We don't have to worry about waking anyone up!"

Draco returned her smile with a sneer of his own. "Yes, I do know that, Granger. But for your information, McGonagall has tightened up security in the castle better than Dumbledore ever has. No one gets in. No one gets out. So pray tell, dear Smarty Pants, how do you plan to get out of the castle now?"he said snappily.

Hermione did a double take. "I didn't think about that..."

"Course you didn't, Granger. I have a better idea. We go during the day and wait until dark time... I don't know, we head there at half past four-ish..."said Pansy.

"That is a great idea, Panz!"said Ron, obviously sucking up to his very temperamental girlfriend.

Pansy preened with his praise and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"OKAY! Enough with the lovey dove! Who's getting the paper?"asked Hermione.

"I'll do it. I have a lot of it for when I want to draw,"I volunteered.

"'Kay and who is getting the ink and quills?"

Harry put his hand up.

"The knives to prick ourselves?"

Pansy and Draco pick up their own hands.

"And Ron and I will get candles from Luna,"Hermione said. "The holidays are in four days, I suggest you guys get prepared because we're going two days after on March 30th."

And with that, Hermione left.

We were all staring at the spot Hermione had sat at, a bit uneasy at the prospect of playing a game that we were told was dangerous.

It was then a small part of my brain wished that I could back out.


	4. Four

A/N: to **Carlaysia Belton : **I may or may not do any murder scenes, I'm leaning towards not doing them, I'm thinking about something more exciting... 

**_**

PANSY 

Kay! Now it's MY turn. It gets even creepier from here.

It was nighttime and it had been at least three hours since we had spoken with Hermione last. I had finally finished with my Transfiguration and Ancient Runes homework.

I had been sitting near the fire, basking in its warmth when Luna walked in.

"Hey Lulu!" I greeted her.

"Hello Pansy,"replied Luna sadly. I looked at her face and saw a sad, pleading look on it. At the time, I did yet not know it, but it actually was directed at me.

My face had fallen. I was concerned for the shorter blond girl that I had learnt to care for deeply. I motioned for her to come over and sit down next to me.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Don't do it Pansy. I'm warning you. You'll regret it," she said vaguely.

I did a double take. Luna could have not known! We had not talked about the Game since we left the lake!

"D-Do w-what Lu?" I asked her nervously.

The girl lost her dreamy look and her sad one, instead I stared into a very pissed off Luna's face.

"The Nargles told me what you guys are doing! Do not listen to Hermione, for her head is filled to the brim with Wrackspurts! And don't you ask me 'D-Do w-what Lu?'!"she hissed.

She actually did a very good impression of me.

I tried brushing her off by scoffing in her face.

"Chiiill Luna! We're going to be safe, okay? Go to sleep honey," I said in a carefree tone.

Luna huffed. "Just know, when your blood is over the walls...I warned you,"she said and ran upstairs.

I know that this sounds so cliche, but I had felt a shiver go up my spine.

**_**

DRACO 

Helloooo. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Oh gawd I sound like that bloody Muggle in that weird thing Harry call a film. He said his name is James Bond? I think it is... but then again, they address him as 'Agent 007'.

Who would call their own child that? If my parents did that, I beg them to disown me. Nah, I wouldn't.

I love Galleons too much.

So where are you in the story?

Luna warned Pansy? Oh okay then, let me carry on what happened to me while that whole shazam went down...

I was cuddled up against Harry on my bed. Both of us were wide awake, too would up from the day's hot topic. None of us were actually quite ready for this game, but we were going through it anyway.

I already had all my knives in my trunk— don't you look at me like that! ALL Purebloods have them! Mine are goblin made, I'll let you see them someday...

Those horrid words Hermione had read aloud rang in my head, echoing. Little did I know, those words would stay with me until my dying day. Fucking Granger!

Fine! I won't swear! Jeez. You need to take a Calming Draught.

'**Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33am. Should your candle ever go out, then that means the Midnight Man is nearby...'**

**'Indications that you are near the Midnight Man include a sudden drop in temperature; seeing a pure black, humanoid figure through the darkness; and a very soft whispering coming from an indiscernible source. If you experience any of these, it is then advised that you leave the area to avoid the Midnight Man...'**

**The rules are forever ingrained in my brain. Branded. A mark that would never go away...**

**'Do notturn on any lights during the Midnight Game.**

**Do not use a flashlight during the Midnight Game.**

**Do not go to sleep during the Midnight Game.**

**Do notuse another person's blood on your name.**

**Do not use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work.**

**And definitely do not try to provoke the Midnight Man in any way.'**

My mother warned me. My father warned me. And what did I do?

I didn't listen.

**_'While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game, and there is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. _**

**_It is highly recommended that you do not play the Midnight Game.'_**


End file.
